Nadie en quien confiar
by TsukihimeBlitzer
Summary: Sakura abandono la villa al saber el secreto que habia entre Sasuke y alguien màs, sin embargo regresa para enfrentarse a su infierno personal, Sasuke no tardo en volver en atormentala con recuerdos del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Nadie en que confiar

En este fanfic Itachi no mato a su clan, Sasuke es…y Naruto también.

El jefe del clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, solicita con su presencia en el

unión de su único hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

En vez de estar perdiendo su tiempo con este insignificante trozo de papel, Sakura Haruno acaricio, vio y finalizo rompiendo la elegante invitación. ¿Cuántos años había esperado para esta invitación? Sería un acontecimiento social muy importante. Debería tener un sentimiento de felicidad. Emocionada, triste, cualquier maldito sentimiento. Y los tendría en cuanto dejara de sentir ganas de sentir el instinto asesino que tenia en este momento.

Sakura se hundió en su cama y pensó en mandar la carta que debería haber hecho hace un año, tendría que golpearse la cabeza por estar pensando en un pasado que ya no tenia sentido en pensar.

Nada de locuras- murmuró- Tendré que enfrentarlo.

Las cosas no tendrían que ser así, significaría que lo volvería a ver y tendría que sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado hace un año, ponerse un kimono y aguantarlo con su insoportable ego. Incluso pensó en romper su promesa con su amigo, no querría cometer un error, hablamos que su mejor amigo, el PROMETIDO de Sasuke Uchiha.

Un año ha pasado desde que cometió el error más grande de su patética vida, fijarse en el egocéntrico y sexy hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha.

Cinco días más tarde Sakura llegó desde Suna a Konoha. Era un viaje que no quería realizar, pero tendría que emprender para asistir a su pesadilla personal.

Me llevaría el primer lugar en tener una vida completamente patética-

Más tarde, su cuerpo le indico el cansancio que tenía por la tensión acumulada, Sakura se sentó en su cama y miro por la ventana que tenia una vista de la villa a la cual abandono por decisión propia. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con una escena que quería quitarse de la cabeza.

Te he echado de menos- exclamó Naruto arrojándose en brazos de su novio.

Yo también-

Vamos al Ichiraku - dijo Naruto cuando dejo de abrazar a su novio- A ver si nos encontramos a Sakura-chan-

No- aseguro Sasuke- Mejor vámonos a comer ramen a nuestro hogar-

Me gusta más la idea-

Mientras se iban por la oscuridad de la noche, Sakura evito en pensar lo que vio en frente de su casa. Lo lógico de una persona a ver ese tipo de escena era retirarse, pero Sakura no era ese "tipo" de personas, ella tuvo su historia con él. No había sido capaz de olvidarlo.

Solo fue una aventura- esas palabras le vinieron a la mente como una bomba.

Actuaria con normalidad, se controlaría frente a ellos, aguantaría el día y se iría como lo hizo hace un año atrás.

Unas horas más tarde, el hijo menor de los Uchiha se encontraba discutiendo con la hokague Tsunade.

En donde se encuentra Sakura- dijo en forma de orden

Es información confidencial, la veras en TÙ feliz boda-

Olvidelo, ya no importa- dijo retirándose

Es mejor, no permitiré que les causes daños a los dos.- dijo la hokague bebiendo de su sake.

Sasuke salió del vestíbulo de la torre del hokague. Sasuke tenía la sensación de estar pisando una antigua herida, el causante él. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Se detuvo de golpe y se dio la vuelta rumbo a la academia. Como si supiera que ahí encontraría a cierta persona que rondaba su cabeza cada segundo.

Sakura-

Se quedo sin respiración. Parecía que la poca cordura que le quedaba desaparecería ahí mismo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, le resultaba imposible estar calmada. Todos sus nervios estaban en estado de alerta. Aquel hombre era imposible, pensó Sakura, el causante de su sufrimiento.

Los ojos color azabache del menor de los Uchiha se clavaron primero en un bulto que llevaba en brazos. Dobló ligeramente el ceño al observar como había cambiado. Hace un año Sakura no cumplía con el ideal de la figura perfecta. Pero para Sasuke le había dejado muy en claro que ella no producía deseo.

Hola Sakura- dijo él con el acento sensual en su voz.

Guárdate ese tonito para tú novio- respondió tajantemente.

Sasuke movió inconscientemente la mandíbula, señal se su nerviosismo.

Tengo que decir que esta llena de sorpresas- dijo señalando el bulto.

Veo que todavía no has aprendido a contener esa serpiente que tienes por lengua- respondió ella mirándolo con odio.

Tienes la misma mirada que yo- dijo apoyándose contra el columpio.

¿Es natural que siempre me vengas a recordar mis defectos?-

Solo cuando es necesario- dijo con un tono triunfante.

Un dolor agudo recorrió su mejilla derecha, Sakura dio medio paso hacia delante, alejándose del Uchiha.

La última vez que estuve aquí estaba 3 metros alejada de ti- respondió Sakura señalando un punto con la mano izquierda- Viendo como mi mejor amigo se te declaraba y tú lo aceptabas.-

Un gruñido demasiado cerca se escucho, Sakura no podría creer que todavía tuviera las agallas de invadir su espacio personal.

Te lo dije una vez, tú solo fuiste una aventura-

Sakura tuvo la satisfacción de ver a Sasuke incrustado completamente en la pared de la academia cortesía de Neji Hyugua.

Esto es un regalo de los Hyugua por tú boda- aseguró tratando claramente de controlar su furia.

Sakura no se creía lo que veía, el genio de los Hyugua, defendiéndola. Atrapada en aquel momento, pensó algo mareada que había pasado mucho tiempo. Su mirada se nublo y cayó al suelo.

Espero que disfruten el primer capitulo, tomatazos y felicitaciones recibidas.

Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Nadie en quien confiar

Capitulo 2

Disclamer: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENENCEN ESCRIBO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

Esta historia es un semiuniverso alterno.

Los recuerdos vuelven a atormentándome otra vez, quiero terminar. Pero no puedo ya que hay una luz que me necesita. Se lo prometí y cumpliré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía seguir escapando y engañándose a si misma. Despacio y con cansancio ilimitado Sakura se levanto de aquella cama. No lo soportaba más. Los días en Konoha serian un infierno. No lograba vencer aquella dominante y cruda soledad de su mísera y vacía existencia. Había planeado no encontrarse con él, pero la vida le enseño que no podría escapar de su capitulo de dolor.

Lo había intentado todo, pero la sombra de la desgracia la perseguía a ella y había fallado otra vez, siempre caía con la misma piedra. Si no hubiera sido por Neji, ella hubiera terminado igual que Hinata, en aquella montaña cubierta de nieve en el territorio límite de la aldea de Konoha, un paisaje hermoso pero tenebroso, cubierto de piedras, tumbas.

Aun recordaba los últimos días de Hinata, caminado al borde de la locura, la razón el amor que le tendrá al portador de Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki. Quedaban pocos días para su cumpleaños, el manto de la noche cubrió la vivienda del clan místico de los ojos blancos. Ella dormía en una habitación continua a la de Hinata. Ya era demasiado tarde, escucho como abrían su puerta y en un susurro en el oído derecho escucho:

"Ya estoy perdida en la montaña cubierta de nieve. Camino al borde de la locura. Sin embargo, en esta cárcel que es mi vida, tú caminas por el mismo camino, aguantaras más que yo cuida de él."

Sakura se quedó quieta. Movió sus ojos con gran cautela para encontrarse con los ojos color perla de la primogénita, transmitían inocencia, hacia días que no veía su antigua mirada- Adiós- la voz de una mujer- le asombró.

- Lo lamento si es que te he ofendido, pero quiero que me dejes morir junto a ti- . Sakura distinguió que ella lo decía enserio, percibió una mancha de color carmín en su yutaka. Su instinto medico salió a flote, la salvaría pero la vista se le nublo, Hinata le golpeo un punto para desmayarla.- Somos como el agua y el aceite, pero compartimos algo en común el sufrimiento-

A la mañana siguiente Hanabi abrió la puerta de su sensei, una escena perturbadora. Un camino de gotas de color de sangre dirigiéndose al cuarto de Sakura. Un grito, Hiashi y Neji llegaron encontrándose con lo mismo, Hinata a lado derecho del futon de Sakura. Una débil sonrisa adornaba la boca de la difunta Hinata, Sakura ya despierta miraba y un silencio adorno el cuarto durante varios minutos angustiantes. Un lloriqueo disperso el silencio entre los brazos de Hinata estaba un recién nacido.

-Sabia que esto sucedería pero no tan pronto, cuida a la próxima generación Hyuuga, Sakura tú sabes el dolor por el cual mi hija cruzaba- dicho esto el patriarca se marcho con en brazos con su primogénita.

El filo de una daga atravesando su corazón es como se sentía ahora, pronto ella recorrería el mismo camino que recorrió Hinata Hyuuga.

-¿Sakura?-

Sumida todavía en el viaje a sus recuerdos, no había advertido a nadie. Vio a su alrededor y se llevó la mano a la garganta en un gesto defensivo.

-Discúlpeme por asustarla- La voz de Neji Hyuuga era misteriosa. Se levantó de una silla situada en un rincón.- Aquí esta- dijo entregando en brazos un bulto, en el cual estaba un bebé. Kushina Hyuuga, heredera del clan. La escena es delicada y especialmente misteriosa.

A Naruto le parecía una mala jugada del destino, a ese cuadro desconocido de una familia, la cual nunca podría formar con su Sasuke. Celos, no conservó la mirada de felicidad que tenia al ver a su mejor amiga. Naruto ingreso en la habitación.

-Podemos hablar a solas, Sakura-chan- preguntó Naruto.

-Neji llévate a Kushina(1)- con tono autoritario.

-No digas nada- susurro- Me retiro Naruto- san-

Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró. Aquella escena lo perturbaba. Quería una explicación. No era nada del otro mundo. Si no fuera por el bebé que vio, no tendría el más mínimo interés en ella, a excepción que el retoño que vio, tenia el pelo rubio.

-Vete- le dijo sabiendo que Naruto se daría cuenta que había pasado la noche en su amarga soledad.

Por desgracia y a pesar el tamaño de la habitación, no había lugar en donde esconderse. Naruto se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-No tienes buen aspecto Sakura-chan- dijo apartándole el cabello de la cara.

-Vaya muchas gracias, pero no lo vuelvas hacer que me lastimas-

Naruto le tomó la mano entre las suyas y bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Sakura odiaba verlo así.

- Naruto, puedes hacer todos los planes que quieras- aseguro retirándole la mano-, pero he cambiado de opinión. No asistiré a la boda-

-¿Por qué?-

Al menos quería saber lo que ella pensaba de todo ese asunto. La mala noticia era el daño a Sakura otra vez. Aquella noche sencillamente ella se había quedado sin lágrimas. Así que era capaz de escucharlo por el bien de los dos, de ella y de Sasuke, pero no pudo sentir una punzada en el corazón que algo no estaba bien.

-A ti solo te interesa la felicidad de los otros, esto acabara con tú vida-

-Te equivocas Naruto- la expresión en el rostro de Sakura era indescifrable, Naruto supuso que no le daría una respuesta que él quería escuchar. – Te prometo estar en tú boda, pero no con mi presencia, sino con el recuerdo-

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron de color rojo, Kyubi hizo acto de presencia.

-No lo entiendes. Eres mí mejor amiga. No habrá boda sin tú presencia. No sabes todos los prejuicios que hemos cruzado. Eres la única que me entiende. El tormento por el que hemos sufrido, acaso quieres condenarme tú también-

-Deberías saber que yo camino con el tormento a diario Naruto, la verdad ya me cuesta aceptar mi realidad, iré pero por ti no por él.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó mirando el techo durante un largo rato después de que él se fuera a ver a Sakura. Nunca se había sentido tan celoso, nunca antes había notado ese sentimiento. Sasuke suspiro.

-Que tontería-

-Que es una tontería amor-

-El que hayas visitado a Sakura en el hospital a unos cuantos días de nuestra boda-

-Te pones de mal genio cuando llego-

-Tenemos unas tres horas antes del amanecer- dijo en un tono travieso Sasuke.

-¡¡¡¡¡Datebayo!!!!! Sasuke debemos DORMIR. Y a ti te hace falta. Pronto tendremos misiones así que mejor duérmete- dijo acostándose al lado derecho y abrazándolo.

-A este paso me volverás loco-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era casi medianoche, y se sentía más inquieto que cansado. Tal vez seria mejor si saliera de su habitación y saliera a tomar aire con la pequeña Kushina. Se levantó y de un moisés blanco en una esquina saco a la pequeña. Abrió la puerta que daba al jardín y al salir sintió el frio del invierno.

Podía escuchar la voz de su prima Hinata en el viento. Era como en un sueño para él, estar con la pequeña, la heredera de la línea de sangre de los Hyuuga. Pero había descubierto que los sueños no terminaban felizmente. La última vez que había estado solo soñó con el compartir aquel momento con su esposa, Tenten.

Apenas era consiente de donde estaba, un sueño efímero. La culpa la tenía Sasuke Uchiha, por su culpa su esposa ya no estaba al igual que su prima. Pero con la diferencia de que ella seguía con vida.

Aquel pensamiento le surgió con furia. Darle un golpiza al Uchiha seria su alivio en este preciso momento. Una lagrima solitaria corrió por su ojos derecho, una manita le agarro la cara. Kushina con un semblante triste le miro con sus ojos llenos de inocencia. Ella no era madura para lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su nacimiento no muy feliz y su vida un infierno al saber que pronto su segunda madre no estaría con ella.

-Al igual que Sakura-san pronto caminare al borde de la locura-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba exhausta, Sakura escapo de la fiesta como pudo. Se detuvo en medio de la calle sin saber que dirección tomar.

-Tal vez yo podría ayudarte-

-Que quieres-

-Acerté compañía están malo-

-Vete-

-No, te lo dije una vez y te lo diré otra vez, tú eres mi aventura, mi amante, y Naruto es mí esposo y mí amante también, al el le pertenece mi corazón y mi cuerpo, y ti nada. Eres una pertenencia que cuando necesito utilizo y en este preciso momento te voy a utilizar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Kushina: Es el nombre de la madre de Naruto.

Que disfruten el segundo capitulo de nadie en quien confiar. Y como siempre tomatazos y reviews recibidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadie en quien confiar

Capitulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo por que me gusta y que me dejen su critica sea constructiva o destructiva serán aceptadas con gusto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No pasaba de la media noche, inerte en un callejón se encontraba su herramienta, terminando así su trabajo se marchaba a casa.

-No lo olvides jamás a quien perteneces-dándole una patada en el vientre-Sakura-

Humillada se arrastro a sus pies a escupirle su rabia.

- Naruto se dará cuenta-

-Hmp- sonrió cínicamente - eres mía y siempre lo serás- se marcho en el manto de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no sabia que había pasado. Hasta que las imágenes vinieron como destellos. Voy perdiendo, como siempre Sasuke consiguió lo que quería. Sentí unos brazos rodeándome protectoramente, Neji, su frialdad la había perdido ahora era como un libro abierto.

-Regresa a Suna en donde tú familia te espera, ahí estarás a salvo de él-

-No me importa los golpes que reciba con tal de proteger a Kushina y a él-

-Sabes que te amo pero mi pasado no me permite nada al igual que a ti-

-Aquí estamos solos, como en un principio Neji, somos como pájaros enjaulados que no podemos ser libres-

-Tal vez si te vas te olvide-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se pasaba solo en su habitación esperaba a su ahora esposo, el viento de la ventana jugaba con su cabello rubio dándole un aire inocente. ¿Sus sueños realmente se habían cumplido?

Recordó la primera vez que Sasuke lo beso sorpresivamente:

Flash Back

Cuanto más tendría que esperar para declarase, su corazón ya no aguantaba más. En que momento se fijaría él, su mundo en aquel instante era una pelirosa, su mejor amiga. Que tan equivocado estaba el rubio, la ambición del pelinegro era dejar descendencia Uchiha (N/A: en esta historia el primer Uchiha que tenga herederos seria el patriarca, pero como siempre Itachi le gano)

Utilizando cruelmente el amor de Sakura le engaño a base de mentiras y engaños, para seducirla y así cumplir su meta.

-Hey Teme, te reto a unas carreras hasta el lago-

- Hmp, como quieras dobe-

El sol bañaba a dos jóvenes cerca del bosque de la muerte (sale en los capítulos de los exámenes chunin), el sudor se les pegaba como una segunda piel, los dos se miraron esperando que las palabras salieran de su bocas. Seguía esperando, Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente hacia sus labios. Naruto se quedo paralizado pensó que lo besaría, escucho un susurro en su oído derecho.

-Gane dobe, merezco un premio-

-Pues pídele tú premio a Sak…-unos suaves labios callaron al hiperactivo rubio. Entre los árboles Hinata prestaba atención a esa escena, se llevo la mano a su vientre de 8 meses. Ella se había ido a una misión a la aldea del té, su misión duraba 10 meses. Esta noche su vida terminaría, pero su legado no se perdería. (N/A: Para entender esta parte debieron leer el capitulo número 2).

Naruto absorto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor abrazo al pelinegro, cayendo al pasto…

Fin del Flash Back.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo después de ese día nunca volví a ver a Hinata-

Y como un shuriken que se clava en su adversario la imagen de un bebe en los brazos de Sakura se le vino a la mente.

-NO PUEDE SER-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana hasta dar a un rostro de piel blanca como la leche, abrió sus ojos a perlados, su cabello rubio lo tenía desordenado. Sus orbes buscaban a su madre, pero lo que encontró fue la mirada de un desconocido.

Las personas que caminaban a fuera del departamento se quedaron paralizadas a escuchar un grito.

-Ahora que hago- dijo Kakashi con una gota en su frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade y Sakura se enfrentaban en un duelo de taijutsu.

-Sensei no se desconcentre-

-Ya no soy tú sen….-la hokague cayo inconsciente por lo borracha que estaba.

-Crees que a Kakashi le este yendo bien con Kushina- dijo Neji oculto en la sombra de un árbol.

-No puede estar en una situación peor- respondió Sakura secándose su sudor.

-Esperaremos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Sasuke corrían a través de las calles de Kohona.

-Estas seguro de lo que dices Koibito-

-Más que seguro-

Fatigados por su trayecto ambos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta, tocaron y esperaron.

-Que se le…- ante ella estaban los dos hombres que le hicieron la vida un infierno.-Pasen¿Qué se le ofrece a dos capitanes AMBU y recién casados?-

-Sakura necesito que me digas la verdad-

-¿Qué verdad Naruto?-

-Es cierto que Kushina es mi hija-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de Nadie en quien confiar, lo siento por no haberlo subido antes. Que lo disfruten.


	4. Chapter 4

Nadie en quien confiar

Capitulo 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo por que me gusta y que me dejen su critica sea constructiva o destructiva serán aceptadas con gusto.

* * *

Aquellos hombres irradiaban fuerza de voluntad al querer ir a averiguar la verdad. El miedo que había sentido al nada más a verlos se tornó en ira. Naruto también la miraba sorprendido, pero por una razón diferente.

- Que quieren- le dijo con ira.

- La verdad- respondió.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos en actitud dominante esperando que Sakura se sintiera intimidada. Más no resultó, Sakura lo miraba con un deje de diversión en sus ojos verdes.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en las tres mentes, toda clases de ellos, de grupo e individuales, buenos o malos, pero Sakura solamente recordaba la muerte de Hinata y el día en que destrozaron su vida.

Se obligo a recordar la humillación que cada noche Sasuke la forzaba, por necesidad se convirtió en una fiera. Al darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido.

- La verdad es que no les interesa quien es Kushina- dijo Sakura con frialdad.

- A mí si me interesa- murmuró Naruto- Por que crees que estoy aquí Sakura.

- No tienes derecho a saberlo- contesto Sakura tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Por que?-

- Para comprender deberías estar al borde de la locura-

- Lo siento- se disculpo Naruto al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo sientes¡Acaso no sabes lo que sufrió Hinata con su muerte!-

- Que fue lo que dijiste Sakura-

- Es interesante cómo el destino cambia de forma drástica, no Sakura. O debería decir…LA AMANTE DE NEJI- respondió rápidamente Sasuke.

- ¿El destino? Mira quien habla Sasuke, y si te interesa Naruto, Kushina si es tú hija, pero nunca será tuya-

* * *

-¡Maldición!- grito mirando a su pareja- Necesito sentarme.

-Ven- le dijo Sasuke tomándolo de los hombros.

Naruto todavía no era consciente que tenia una hija, quería ir por ella, pero un celoso esposo no lo iba a permitir. Le ofreció una copa.

- No, gracias-

- Creo que caíste en una trampa, seguro que Hinata anda en una misión, y le pidió a Sakura que la cuidara-

- Lo siento Sasuke- contestó Naruto- pero no lo creo. Sakura se fue a Suna por un año.

* * *

- Quiero irme a casa

A pesar de la oscuridad Neji veía perfectamente sus ojos irritados por el llanto y la desesperación de aquellas personas.

- Es más seguro estar en casa

- Y Ten Ten

Neji se rodeo a si mismo con sus brazos y camino hasta la esquina y lloro.

- No pasara el mes de vida.

- Te acompañare hasta tú casa.

Sin más palabras, Sakura abrió la puerta y permaneció allí, mirando a Neji y esperando que marchara. Era una de las pláticas de las cuales la mejor medicina era caminar y desconocer por completo la existencia que nos rodea. Los recuerdos pasan como niebla ante los ojos humanos. Ten Ten Hyuuga estado actual grave por el Chidori.

Sasuke Uchiha arruinaba otra vez todo.

* * *

Habían estado intentando localizar a Sakura en Suna hace 3 meses. Deberían haber detectado su presencia en los lugares que frecuentaba. 

Regresaron a la posada. Sasuke preparó café.

- Necesito salir otra vez-

Naruto se puso su abrigo y se abotono con rapidez los botones.- Estas encaprichado-

Naruto se volvió lentamente buscando su mirada.

- Tal se vez si, pero es mí hija-

- Que bueno que no tengo hijos-

* * *

Sakura fingía dormir, cerró su mente a aquel pensamiento. Una sombra miraba a la figura que yacia en la cama y con una intravenosa en su brazo derecho. 

- Solo un mes más-

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

- Tú llevarte a Kushina a su abuelo y yo morir-

- ¿Qué harás con él?-

- Llévaselo a su padre-

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra habitación del hospital Neji se negaba rotundamente a escuchar lo que le decían:

- Agonizará en dos meses –

Al fin una buena noticia, pero acompañada de una mala.

Nejo vio el nublado cielo que amenazaba con una tormenta, las gotas cayeron al igual que las lágrimas de Neji por sus ojos. Su esposa tenia la esperanza de vivir, después de un buena noticia llegaba el PERO necesita un trasplanté. La candidata yacía a unos metros con menos de un mes de vida, la razón:

- Leucemia, etapa terminal-

- Al menos alguien vivirá-

- Si, pero dos pequeños se quedaran sin madre-

* * *

Aqui con el cuarto capitulo, se los debo sin nada más me retiro. Y gracias a las personas que me han estado apoyando con sus reviews. Espero que este también les guste. 


End file.
